Sexual Healing
by Stun04
Summary: Post Doomsday: A life has been lost and Clark and Lois lean on each other to get through it.


This is a story inspired by the rumors that someone is going to die this season and a chat on Divine Intervention. I don't know who is going to die this is just an interpretation.

**SEXUAL HEALING**

Lois shivered as she crawled into the front seat of Clark's truck. The General had asked her to come home with him but she had just shook her head and took Clark's hand. She wanted to stay with Smallville, he understood her pain. She looked out the window and watched as the rain poured down in buckets. It was fitting that the day was dark, raining and dreary. It was fitting for a funeral of an angel. Lois felt the tears well in her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath, she wouldn't do this she wouldn't lose control. It was easier to just disappear within herself for a while. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Clark crawled into the driver's seat. He was soaked through he had held the umbrella over her not worrying about him. It was cold out she hoped he didn't get sick.

Clark looked over at Lois, "Where would you like to go Lo?" he asked gently.

Back in time, she thought to herself. She said instead. "Home" she whispered. She saw Clark looking at her and she knew home could be one of many places but to Lois home was one place. "The farm" she said. He nodded and started the car. She didn't remember the drive back but suddenly they were pulling up in front of the Kent homestead. It was strange that no matter what tragedy hit her, this house always made her feel safe and secure. She glanced at the man next to her, Clark had that affect on her as well. Wordlessly she followed him into the house not bothering to grab the umbrella as she let the rain wash over her. By the time she got inside her teeth were chattering.

Clark gently led her upstairs to his room. She looked at the bed and whispered. "I'm so tired."

"I know" he said softly. He got a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for her to change into. When he realized she wasn't going to move for the clothes he made a choice to help her to bed. He peeled the black overcoat she wore and threw it on top of a chair in the room, he really didn't care if the wet clothes ruined the furniture. He eased her to sit on the bed where he kneeled in front of her gently removing her black heels. When they were off he stood her gently and unzipped the back of her dress. Neither one seemed embarrassed about the situation, they were as cold on the inside as they were on the outside. The dress pooled at her feet and she robotically stepped out of the fabric. He grabbed the t-shirt and slipped it over the head and averted his eyes as she pulled her bra off. She pulled the waistband of her pantyhose down but I seemed like she didn't have the energy so he pulled the soaked garments from her legs. He held out the sweatpants but she shook her head. He grabbed a towel and gently dried her hair their eyes remaining locked together.

When he was done he pulled the covers back for her to slide under. Lois looked at him and shook her head.

"You'll freeze in those clothes." She said gesturing to the soaked clothing he wore.

He smiled gently at her. "I'll be ok, why don't you crawl under the covers, can I get you something to drink?"

Lois shook her head and felt the tears well up again once again. "You always do that" she said. "You always take care of everyone else. I know you're hurting too." She said a tear spilling down her cheek. She stood and pushed the blazer off his shoulders. "Let me take care of you." She whispered.

Clark felt like he couldn't move even if he wanted to, he was exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. He felt selfish enough to allow Lois to take care of him.

Her fingers undid the buttons of his drenched white dress shirt. She undid his tie and dropped it to the floor. She peeled the shirt from him and it fell to the ground with a damp thud. Her hands fumbled with his belt and she pulled it through the loops. She undid the button and zipper of his pants . He kicked off his shoes and socks and the pants fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them. He stood before her in nothing but his boxers and she in panties and a t-shirt. Lois took his hand and led him to the bed. She crawled in and then held her arms out.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded her voice small and childlike. Both knew that they would be plagued with nightmares and neither was in the mood to face them alone. He followed her into the bed and settled on his back and Lois snuggled next to him placing her head on his shoulder. They laid in silence when Clark felt something warm on his skin. He turned his head and saw that Lois was sobbing silent tears. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Oh god it hurts so bad." She sobbed her voice breaking. "I miss her so much."

Clark stroked her hair. "I know, I know I miss her too." He said a tear slipping down his cheek. Lois pulled away a little and their eyes locked the pain in both of them visible. Without a second thought Lois pressed her mouth against his. Clark pulled away not sure how to react.

"Please Clark" Lois pleaded "Make the pain go away, I just want to feel something that isn't hurt." Clark looked at her and suddenly his own grief and pain became too much and he pulled her tight against him their mouths meeting in hungry desperate kisses. Clark couldn't stop touching her, he slipped his hands under her t-shirt feeling the silky skin of her back. Lois hoisted herself on top of Clark straddling him. She pulled her shirt up and over her head and tossed it to the side. Clark took in her naked form, she was perfection. He looked into her eyes and saw vulnerability so he sat up pulling her against his chest with her legs wrapped around his back, kissing her in a way that showed that it was ok to be weak in front of him. He wouldn't use it against her in any way. Lois wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight as their tongues met in a sensual dance.

Clark slipped his hands down her sides and gripped the waistband of her panties. He eased them down but hit resistance of Lois's legs wrapped around him. Tired of the resistance he ripped the fabric from her body and tossed them to the side. Lois pulled away to see the scrap of her underwear fly across the room. She looked back at him and saw him flash her a sheepish smile. She gave him a genuine smile and their mouths met again. Lois pushed him back so he was flat and she gripped his boxers pulling them down lifting herself so she could work them down his legs. When they were at his ankle he kicked his feet sending them flying. Lois took in the sight of his manhood and shivered, he was beautiful. She didn't get much time to savor him though because he was pulling her up against him so her breasts were aligned with his mouth. He took a sensitive nipple into his mouth and she moaned her hips unconsciously rubbing against him. He pulled away and gave the other breast the same tender affection. Lois was squirming in his lap. He pulled away and she gripped him in her hand and lifted herself above him. Their eyes met and both knew it was ok. There were no romantic words, the foreplay hadn't lasted long but it was ok, they needed to be connected they needed to just feel.

Lois lowered herself onto his hardened member and bit her lip as he slid into her inch by inch stretching her as she accommodated his penetration. When what seemed like hours passed Lois was finally sitting on him fully while he was deeply embedded in her to the hilt. She gripped his shoulders and gently rocked upon him. He gripped her hips helping her set the pace while he thrust up inside of her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked as she rode him her hair down her hair flushed, her breasts jutting out as she arched her back in ecstasy as he filled her. For a brief moment they were able to forget the pain that was eating inside of them. Lois rode him harder and Clark thrust so hard inside of her it lifted her off the bed.

"Oh Smallville." Lois cried out as he pushed up inside of her. He was taking her to a level of sexual perfection she had never experienced. She could feel the beginning twinges in her lower belly that warned her of pleasure coming her way. Clark needed to be surrounded by her so he rolled them so he was on top his pushed in deeper at the change of positions and Lois let out another cry. He kissed her hard as he thrust in and out of her. She scratched his back and bit his shoulder as the lovemaking that had started gentle was escalating to a rougher tone.

"Harder Clark." Lois pleaded as tears welled in her eyes her emotions were catching up with her and she just wanted to explode in his arms.

Clark heard her plea and began to pound inside of her, he managed to claw through his own pain and promise of pleasure to reign in his strength so as to not hurt her.

He felt Lois tighten around him internally and her moans and pleas grew louder and he knew she was close. He gripped her under her knees and hoisted her legs up so her knees were close to her chest as he pounded her. Suddenly she screamed and she tightened around him so tight he couldn't withhold his pleasure. He yelled out as he exploded deep within her walls. She shook and jerked in his embrace as he filled her with his seed. Both were locked in such ecstasy that the world around them ceased to exist.

When reality came back for them they collapsed on the bed a tangle of arms and legs. They breathed heavily as they tried to gain focus. When reality did sink in they both wished it hadn't. Lois looked at Clark and broke out into sobs throwing herself against him. His own tears tracked down his cheeks as he held her close not having the words to comfort her but the ability to at least hold her close so they could heal each other. Neither one could ever imagine that this night of grief and pain would result in new life, or that nine months later a small baby girl would be brought into the world who would be named after the woman she would never meet. Chloe.

Ok so I hope it was ok let me know cause I live off of reviews, seriously I do, if I don't get them I tend to stop breathing.


End file.
